Clove's Death The hunger games Clato Fanfic
by Clove Mason
Summary: A Fanfic about the feast scene in Cloves point of view   Clato


Im just about to begin my torture session when something forces me away,Suddenly Im thrown backwards away from Katniss Im in suc shock,It takes me about a minute just to register whats just happened

"The little girl you kill her?"

I look up,Its Thresh I'm surley done for I scramble backwards trying to get up to my feet maybe if i get up in time i could run to where Cato is and Cato could kill him But then I hit the wall of the cornucopia theres no escaping now Where is Cato? did Thresh go a different way?

"You cut her up?Like you were going to this girl?"he says

"No! I..it wasnt me I.."

Then i see it he raises a massive stone from his pocket I know what he's going to do theres no getting away.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream

"Clove?" he shouts back

He's to far away theres no way He'll get to me in time.I try to take a knife from my jacket but by the time I can even get near one Thresh pulls me up Slams me hard against the cornucopia and hits me with the stone on my head I fall to the ground the pain is a horrible sharp kind of stinging pain asif someone has cut open my head and is electricuting me.

"Clove!" I hear again its Cato he's still to far away ill probably be dead by the time he gets here.I can only hope the camera's are not on me but Im certain they will be What about my Family at home how can they watch me die the thought of them makes me want to cry how I'll never see them again How I'll die alone in this arena. I hear a conversation going on between Thresh and Katniss there talking about the little girl from Thresh's District,Rue

"I let you go no more owed" says Thresh

"Clove!" I hear Cato shout closer

"You better run fire girl" Says Thresh

I cant believe he is letting her go why? She would of been such an easy kill maybe if he had done so Thresh could have won the games even why is he doing this when he himself could have possibly gone home he and Cato are both pretty much to an equal strength..I cant think about that right now all i can think about is the fact that im going to thoughts are becoming fuzzy now Im not thinking straight I close my eyes for a minute or two

"Clove?" I hear Cato say then he must spot me because he is running towards me i hear him drop his sword somewhere

"Clove!" he says Theres pain in his 's got me in his arm's now. I can't speak the words wont come out i have to though i want to speak to him one last time to tell him something I've wanted to for years.

"Cato?" i say my words just a whisper  
>i open my eyes every thing is blury his eyes are tearing up I close my eyes again seeing this makes me want to cry but i cant I've got to stay strong crying would only make things worse i wonder if the cameras are on me they'll be on Katniss I imagine all of panem smiling as she injects him with the medicine or gives him whatever was in the of them thinking or bothering about me probably alot of families celebrating my death because I've mindlessly murdered there children. This thought makes me want to burst into tears even more Ive realised what the games is truly about now you dont consider what the families are going through when you do could I have never realised that The amount of friends and family members i have lost to the games.I want to apolagise to every single tribute I regret it so scared now of what will happen to me after im dead will i be sent to hell for murdering people? or do such things even egsist? Im so scared I dont want to go.<p>

"Clove?..Clove?.." I hear Cato saying he must of thought i died Ive been axcidentaly blocking him out with my thoughts ,Im wasting time my cannon will be blown soon and Ill be dead,.

"Cato.." my eyes meet his I cant do it,I cant say it..

"What Clove.." he says gripping my hand turning my face towards him

tears are building up inside my eyes now I can't bring myself to tell him

"Win"  
>"Win for me" I say instead my eyes close again<p>

"Clove! please"  
>"Clove stay with me please we can still win this" he says<p>

His voice is trailing away from me I cant focus on what he is saying.  
>I shutter as i let out one last breath<p>

"Clove please..I love you."


End file.
